narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Death Mountain
Death Mountain is named after the rugged and treacherous terrain that spans east of Uzushiogakure and ultimately lies down westward where a large crater and volcano resides. Death Mountain is home to more vile and obscure animals as they reside within the dangerous terrain. The land streches from small forestry to a dry desert like area as it leads off into the barren volcano zone. From the flat lands and valleys a small pathway scales the entire mountain ways and is known as Death Mountain Trail. There travelers are provided a safe passage way through this landmark that eventually opens up various training zones as well. Various candles and torches are lit throughout the trail as to help travelers stick to the path, since death may ensue from slipping and falling into the uncoordinated and steep mountains. The reservoir of Eternity is known to stretch into Death Mountain until it reaches the barren zone, dying off into a pool and river of lava. The mountains provide a great scenic view for Uzushiogakure as well as provide travelers with a serene environment to relax and train within. The mountain's trail was used as a running route and rigorous exercise routine, providing various steep slopes and tough terrains to provide a well fit run/jog. Various posts and camp sites have been made along the Mountains with even a few inns and spas opening up from its attractions. It is advised that only exceptionally trained shinobi and well fit villagers visit the mountain alone, otherwise tour-guides and groups are provided for visiting and venturing the mountains safely. Hyenas, vultures, foxes and various other wildlife animals live within the mountains and make it their home, being accustom to its structure and able to survive with ease. Death Mountain is known to be a sacred landmark within Uzushiogakure, known to be one of its many regional zones throughout the land. Here warriors are able to practice their arts more openly, without much regard to harming anyone or the land, due to its sturdy and rigorous structure. The volcano of Death Mountain seems to be active, yet designed to prevent its destructive forces from ever reaching the village, creating its own barren land for such cause. Unknown to most, yet deep within the volcano, lies a true testament of power, mostly hiden from everyone. The volcano itself acts as a force to protect said power and is known to be the home of it as well. Death Mountain Trail ultimately ends before the volcano, since the barren land is known to not be hospitable. Much of the land is scorched and constantly flooded with lava and flames as the volcano oozes ever so slowly. Many of its land structures are created from the cooled and crusted lava that it emits, constantly changing the structure of said area. Apparently by purchasing a certain suit crafted by Uzushiogakure's textile factory a person may venture the volcanic region in hopes to seek for this mysterious power, as well as be able to endure the sheer heat and intensity from the zone, while the clothes protect their skin and body. Category:Locations